1. Field
The disclosure relates to a wireless communication device and method, and specifically to performing opportunistic sniffing in a wireless communication environment.
2. Related Art
In a wireless communication environment, wireless service coverage is provided to users or subscribers by a plurality of nodes, and each node provides a corresponding cell of wireless service coverage. Particularly in small cells and femto cells, it is generally important for their serving nodes to perform sniffing of neighboring/nearby nodes in order to perform calibration, handover processing, timing synchronization, and other functions. Sniffing can be on the same or different Radio Access Technologies (GSM, 3G, LTE, etc.).
Conventionally, a serving femto/small cell seeking to sniff neighboring cells would stop for a significant period of time its transmission and/or reception service with its subscribers. During this communication break, the small cell then performs full sniffing, in which it acquires and processes all needed data to perform its analysis.